Olympic Industries Page 2
The agents of Olympic Industries are just as diverse as the meta-human criminals created by or employed with Olympic Industries. Predicate Felons, LLC The undisputed greatest threat that Olympic Industries can unleash on the civilian population of Paradigm City is the elite group of costumed criminals known, collectively, as Predicate Felons, LLC. Most of these criminals have been recruited by Olympic Industries to serve as the exact counterpoints for the agents of Heroes Unlimited. Collectively or individually, these villains pose a grave threat to the brave men and women of Paradigm City and often enact schemes meant to lure the heroes out into the open where they can be ambushed and either captured or eliminated. Judgment Day--The leader and commander of Predicate Felons. A mercenary with over thirty-five years of experience out in the field, he is a masterful tactician and commander. He relies on a unique variety of weapons: in addition to normal firearms he also carries a special rifle with ammunition designed to disable the strengths of the heroes: Armor piercing rounds for Brahma, explosive rounds for Gossamer, etc. Judgment Day is, by far, the one villain that Heroes Unlimited would love to incarcerate. Michael Noteworthy made his life in the military, enlisting at a very early age by lying about his birthday. He served five tours of duty in Afghanistan, three in Iraq, and ten as a mercenary in Cambodia, Kosovo, and wherever else his particular set of skills would be needed. He is a flawless marksman, a superior hand to hand combatant, speaks several languages fluently, and is an unparalleled master of studying his foes for their weaknesses. The traps he lays are confounding, and often fatal. In service to Olympic Industries, he has killed seven superheroes, and five super-villains. What is not commonly known except by experts whom study him and his affiliations is that he is a long-time lover to Olympic Industries CEO, Echo Johnson. So much so that when Noteworthy fell victim to an IED in Pakistan and lost 80% of his body, Johnson had him emergency evacuated to OI, where she transplanted his brain into a cybernetic body. Underneath that thin veneer of human skin is a body made of a mixture of Vibranium and titanium, strong enough to repel even the heaviest firepower. Judgment Day's strength is super human, he can lift and carry 30 tons of weight. His robotic body allows him to run at up to 180 MPH and make astonishing leaps of sixty yard from a standing position. Because his body is entirely robotic, he does not need to breath and can operate at full capacity in outer space or underwater. He is immune to disease, gasses, poisons, toxins and does not need to eat. The audio sensors in his head allow him super-human hearing, and he can receive and broadcast along all radio frequencies. His optical receivers allow him to switch to night vision, infrared, or ultraviolet sensory capability as needed. Miss America (pictured)--Melanie Harrington enjoys a career as a popular and respected superhero in Millennium City's Citywalk district. Her fans and adoring public would be shaken to the core and horrified to learn that their hero is a conniving, malicious murderer whom even killed her own uncle in order to lure out the man she hates the most, Eclipse. Why she has such a venomous hatred for Eclipse has not yet been revealed, but Echo Johnson was quick to realize it and capitalize on it, offering Miss America all of the power of Olympic Industries to further the 'hero's' goal of destroying Eclipse. Miss America jumped at the chance. Miss America is a classic tanker, able to heave sixty tons of weight over her head and is so durable that even mortar rounds scoring a direct hit won't stop her. More than that, it has been revealed that Eclipse's solar and gravity blasts simply don't effect her so she is the prime candidate to be on the top of Eclipse's rogue's gallery. In Millennium City she is an honored and revered hero. What the public doesn't know is that those criminals arrested by her are often subject to inhumane tortures until she gets information that she wants from them. Several very petty league criminals such as members of the Asphalt Dragons have been DOA when the proper law shows up; Miss America always has the right story and proper evidence to prove that she had no choice but to use lethal force. Her tactics don't always draw favor. Some of the police affiliated with Heroes Unlimited, especially homicide detective Denny Lisco, have seen through her good girl act and know that those keenly good legs and bouncy smile covers a monster inside. The Packrat--Where Echo Johnson failed with Chinchilla, she succeeded with the Packrat. This almost mindless, baleful monster is nothing but rage and hate with the claws and teeth to inflict death onto whomever she is turned. Unlike Chinchilla, whom she was modeled after and meant to destroy, the Packrat is a Class A Battlefield bioroid which means she has a mastery of several forms of martial arts and hand to hand combat, is an expert with firearms, and her hyper-animal senses means she always gets to her target. Always. She is as nubile and agile as Chinchilla, which makes her an even more dangerous threat to any hero she is unleashed on. Thankfully, Packrat lacks any means to think for herself. She obeys only Judgment Day and Echo Johnson, and so when not employed in the field this monster lurks deep in the labyrinth of Millennium City's sewer systems where she can do no harm. Kanji and Katakana are a twin brother and sister duo recruited by Olympic Industries to serve as a foil for the hero Foxfire. Handsome Kanji is a mean pyrokenetic, able to both mentally control and direct fire and flames as well as produce it from whole cloth. His twin sister, Katakana, is a Shinto magician, specializing in the detection, containment, and even banishing of yokai and other Japanese monsters. How Yariku and Narimi Surui were recruited to Olympic Industries from their native Japan or why has not been made clear. What is known through the handful of conflicts that Heroes Unlimited have had with the duo is that Katakana is the more aggressive of the two, and sometimes Kanji doesn't seem motivated to conflict. In fact, much of the time he doesn't seem to want to be there at all. Sodom & Gamorrah is another brother and sister team. The dominator of this team is big sister Gamorrah, Allison Paisley, whom was once snubbed out of a modelling career by Thumbelina. She has never forgotten the slight and despises the pretty, popular hero. Individually, Sodom and Gamorrah are nothing special; they barely even register on mutant detectors. But when they come together, when they make physical contact, both Allison and Philip are capable of producing highly damaging and concussive blasts, beams, bursts, and bolts of bio-energy. Even worse, when the situation becomes dire for them they can physically fuse together into a single individual, Tartarus, whom not only can produce the energy blasts but is also a tank of some repute. Olympic Industries hired the brother and sister specifically to counter and harass Thumbelina, fostering their hatred of the hero and ensuring with a bit of genetic tinkering that both Allison and Philip are immune to Thumbelina's draining and transferring powers. Bellicose used to be Alan Belford, a simple maintenance man employed by Olympic Industries to empty the trash cans and mop the floor. That all changed during one of Hecate Johnson's rare public appearances to give a press report on quarterly earnings for Olympic Industries shareholders. Hidden among the crowd was Andrew Walsh, a mentally ill conspiracy theorists whom was suffering from delusions that Hecate Johnson was personally spreading negative radio broadcasts about him. As the deranged man moved toward the podium, Alan Belford saw the .45 in his hand. Rushing to Hecate's defense, Belford tackled Walsh and wrestled him to the ground. As a result, the gun went off and Belford was shot in the stomach. Although the weapon wouldn't have harmed Hecate in the slightest, she was extremely appreciative of Belford's heroic action on her behalf. The slowly dying Belford was rushed by ambulance to Olympis Industries. As his life slipped away, Belford overheard Hecate telling her sister to save his life and reward him. Dr. Echo Johnson asked Belford if he wanted a brand new life regardless of the end result. Belford agreed, and Echo performed the surgery and genetic splicing that turned him into the terror inducing nine foot tall monster he is now. Bellicose is the counter for Brahma. Brahma is the unstoppable force, Bellicose is the immovable object. Not only can his physiology withstand a direct hit from a bazooka, his strength almost rivals Brahma's. In addition, Bellicose is able to 'cement' himself to the ground, making him impossible to life, move, or knock back. Bellicose is also an atypical tank in that he can consciously transform his bio-energy into dark, burning energy. With this energy he can deliver flaming punches, form the energy into a flaming broadsword shape, and blow out huge inferno blasts of flame hot enough to peel skin off of bones. Vermin '''was created by Olympic Industries to perfectly counter the on-again off-again hero Lotus. Echo Johnson spent nearly a year monitoring Lotus, watching her for skills, talents, and weaknesses and then creating the perfect Class A Espionage bioroid to counter her. The result was Vermin. To all intents and purposes and for the casual observer, Vermin appears to be an average, run of the mill ring-tailed raccoon. He is anything but. Skilled in espionage and assassination, Vermin can squeeze into extremely narrow openings, is knowledgeable on security systems of all types and how to counter and defeat them, and has extensive knowledge of human anatomy so he knows where to strike or what poisons to use to cause severe damage or death. All five of his senses have been amplified a hundred-fold, and he has been painstakingly trained not only to know Lotus' typical tactics and deployments but he knows how to think like her. He is a master marksman with sidearms, rifles, and automatic weapons. When people do decide to engage him in conversation they are often surprised to find him erudite and loquacious, with a love for poetry and all things 18th century British. '''Plastique '''is a consistent and very sad reminder of what can happen when an ordinary person is instilled with powers they didn't want and the resulting hatred can do. Dr. Brittany Salzar was once upon a time a noted and brilliant biochemist working for Heroes Unlimited. Dr. Salzar developed a new compound that showed promising results in fighting carcinoma. With her superiors' blessing, and with the hero Gossamer by her side to safeguard her and encourage her, Dr. Salzarbegan subjecting several cancer patient volunteers to the compound. The villain Cottonmouth, intent on stealing the compound, arrived. Gossamer leapt into action. During the fight, Dr. Salzar was exposed to the chemicals being used in the experiment and, to her utter horror, exploded. The volunteers, several agents of Heroes Unlimited, and her associate were killed. Unable to prevent herself from detonating repeatedly, Dr. Salzar submitted to incarceration until the nature of her power could be analyzed. During her incarceration, Dr. Salzar was haunted by the shades of those she had killed and eventually came to the conclusion that the fight was where the trouble started. The fight was at fault. Gossamer was to blame. In time, Dr. Salzar's powers were isolated and she learned how to control them but also knew she could never live a normal life again. She resigned her position and went into isolation. Then Echo Johnson came calling. Not only did the criminal kingpin know just what to say to perk Dr. Salzar's interest in a revived career, a lab and staff of her own, and an income that would raise eyebrows but the master manipulator also knew just what to say to reinforce Dr. Salzar's belief that Gossamer was the real criminal of the situation. And not just her. All superheroes. As Plastique, Dr. Brittany Salzar acts in the belief that ''she ''is protecting the public from the menace of superheroes. Her conviction that superheroes spawn the villains they fight and threaten the public is so concrete she can never be swayed otherwise.In er eyes, superheroes are simply evil. Her power set is perfect to combat the amazing agility of Gossamer, her most hated enemy. Plastique is able to strike solid objects, usually the ground, with her hands or by stomping her feet and discharge highly explosive energy is controlled waves or in a wide radius around herself. The blasts are highly damaging, most civilians are seriously injured or killed when victimized by this sad, broken shadow of a once successful woman. '''Domino, Tracee Morgan, has spent roughly a decade being a thug level villain. She seemed incapable of being a team player, she was a short-term member of a record five super-criminal teams, she's worked as a criminal for hire for various gangs such as the Chromatic Dragons and White Tigers, and she sometimes strikes out her own to do simple smash and grab robberies. But her power set makes her ideally suited to combat the Heroes Unlimited heroine Riot. Like Riot, Domino is able to create exact duplicates of herself. It is unknown how many duplicates she can actually create, she has been observed to do as little as two and as many as a hundred. As a member of Predicate Felons, Domino seems to have finally found her niche. She is well groomed, well paid, and not called on for active duty much of the time. Regardless, Domino is a black belt in Shotokan karate and can overwhelm a hero with sheer numbers if not power. '''Snowbunny '''was, once upon a time, a celebrated hero in the Greene Way. Michelle Addison was 16 when she began her career in 1985 and for seven years served the public as Snowbunny. But then she got into a massive fight with her arch-nemesis Iceberg, and a city block was destroyed. The residents of that block, unable to take their fury out on the super villain, took it out on Snowbunny instead. She was arrested and sued, and at trial she was convicted of manslaughter in the second degree. Her secret identity exposed, she lost everything: her friends abandoned her, her family failed her, and the public excised her. She served three years in Stronghold prison. Upon her release, shunned and hated, her own rage at the injustice of it all boiled over until one day when a civilian, spotting her shopping for groceries, unleashed a scathing verbal tirade at her. Michelle's rage took over, and she speared the man in full view of 20 witnesses. Now wanted for murder, she fled and was surprised when Dr. Echo Johnson offered her refuge at Olympic Industries. Snowbunny repays Dr. Johnson's kindness by being a loyal and dutiful employee. She is a genetic mutant whom can psionically control the moisture in the air around her. This control allows her to create blasts of arctic wind, freeze liquids solid, and generate daggers, spears, and blasts of ice. She is the perfect foil for the Heroes Unlimited agent Bubblegum, as Bubblegum's stretching powers make her exceptionally vulnerable to cold. '''Pentagram '''is an odd young woman. She is quiet and keeps to herself. She seems to serve as a member of Predicate Felons only to serve her idol, Hecate Johnson. Despite the best efforts of Heroes Unlimited to trace her, there has been no records found of who Pentagram might really be.. Fingerprint and DNA searches have both come up empty, her clothes are all custom made, and no record of her exists at all. She is a pretty brunette of about fifteen, whom wears a purple velvet cloak and hood with a darker purple bodysuit. She generates a form of unknown energy from her hands. This energy always takes the shape of a glowing golden pentagram, and the fact that she nullifies any and all magic use with these pentagrams makes her the perfect foil for Flourish. '''Broadcast '''is like many of her contemporaries in Predicate Felons. She likes to hurt people. She's just shy of being an outright killer, but inflicting pain, mayhem, and misery really excites and arouses her. Kate Rexall first came to public attention when she battled Solitaire to a standstill across Darkness Falls, matching the heroes teleportation abilities almost perfectly. Like Solitaire, Broadcast is also a superb martial artist using the Kenpo style and has created a unique fighting system that incorporates her teleportation with strikes and knife attacks. Broadcast likely received her powers directly from Olympic Industries in order to be the perfect foil for Solitaire. Other Agents To view information about the other types of agents employed by Olympic Industries, please see Agents of Olympic Industries.